Stories From Sodor
by darrylmorris22
Summary: This is where I'll post my stories.
1. Emily to the Rescue

**Emily to the Rescue**

 **One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds. He had bad news for Emily.**

" **Emily, I have bad news," he said.**

" **What is it, Sir?" Emily asked.**

" **All the remaining Stirling Singles on the mainland are being scrapped and replaced with diesels," Sir Topham Hatt said gravely.**

" **Sir, that's horrible!" Emily exclaimed.**

" **Despicable!" said Henry.**

" **Disgusting!" added James.**

" **Disgraceful!" finished Gordon.**

 **The other engines murmured in agreement.**

" **Ahem!" said Sir Topham Hatt. All the engines went silent."Anyway, I managed to purchase 2 Stirlings from the Bluebell Railway before they would have been sent to the Other Railway and they are arriving at Brendam Docks today. You are to pick them up from the Docks and show them around the Island. There will be a welcome Party for them at the Wharf at teatime. You mustn't be late."**

" **Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I won't, Sir," replied Emily and she left**

 **.When Emily arrived at the Docks, Cranky was unloading the 2nd of the 2 engines from the boat. The 1st engine was dark blue in color, about the same color as Sir Handel, and the 2nd was a light purple, about the same color as Rosie.**

" **Hello, my name is Brady," the blue engine said to Cranky.**

" **And I'm Olivia," said the purple engine.**

" **I'm Cranky," he replied.**

" **And I'm Salty, me harteys," said Salty, "Welcome to Sodor."**

" **Thank you Salty," said Brady. Then, he saw Emily.**

" **Emily?' he said.**

" **Brady? Olivia? You're the 2 Stirlings that Sir Topham Hatt bought from the Bluebell Railway?" Emily replied.**

" **Yep," said Olivia.**

" **But, what happened to Kylie and Benjamin?" Emily asked.**

" **They were...they were...scrapped," Brady stuttered.**

" **Actually," Olivia corrected, "Kylie wasn't scrapped, she ran away before they could send her to the Other Railway, but I fear she ended up there, anyway."**

" **Oh," Emily replied sadly, "Well, I've got a lot to show you, so we better go."**

" **Okay, goodbye Salty. Goodbye Cranky," said Brady.**

" **Bye, guys," said Olivia.**

" **Goodbye, me harteys," said Salty.**

 **First, Emily showed them Whiff's Waste Dump, where they met Whiff and Scruff. Then she showed them the Sodor Steamworks, where they met Victor and Kevin then Ffarquar Quarry, where they met Mavis, and finally, Emily showed them Knapford Station, then she took them to Knapford Yard. Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Toad were there.**

" **Hi, guys," Emily said.**

" **Hello, Emily. What are you doing here?" asked Oliver.**

" **I'm showing the new engines around the Island," she replied.**

" **Where are they?" Stepney asked.**

" **What do you mean?" she replied.**

" **He means that there's noone behind you," said Donald.**

" **I don't know where they could have gone," Emily said, "We were only at Knapford Station a few minutes ago."**

 **Then, Brady and Olivia pulled up.**

" **Sorry about that, Emily," Olivia apologized, "I ran out of coal and Brady had to shunt me to the coal hopper."**

" **Brady? Olivia?" said Stepney**

 **."Stepney?" Brady replied, "What are you doing here?"**

" **Sir Topham Hatt bought me, so I wouldn't get scrapped," Stepney replied, "What are you doing here?"**

" **We're here for the same reasons as you," Brady replied.**

" **Wait, you guys know Stepney?" said Emily.**

" **Yep. We were sent to the Bluebell Railway, not long after you came here," Olivia replied.**

" **Not to change the subject or anything, but, where's Kylie?" Stepney asked.**

" **She ran away," replied Olivia.**

" **But, we fear she ended up on the Other Railway, anyway," finished Brady.**

" **Though that is a highly likely possibility, we can't be sure," Stepney replied.**

" **Oh, scrap," said Emily.**

" **What?" replied Brady.**

" **We're going to be late for your welcome party at the Transfer Yard," Emily replied.**

" **We better be leaving then," said Douglas.**

" **Let's go," agreed Oliver.**

 **So they did. They all went as fast as their wheels could carry them. Their boilers were bubbling and their pistons were pumping, and by the time they finally got there, their faces were as red as James' they got there, they were greeted by many smiling faces.**

" **Hello, everybody," said Emily, "I'd like you all to meet my old friends Brady and Olivia."**

" **Welcome to Sodor!" said Percy.**

" **Yes, welcome to the Island," added BoCo.**

" **Thanks," said Brady**

 **.Later in the party, Emily, Brady, Olivia, Stepney, Douglas, and Rusty met to talk.**

" **We're going to the Other Railway," Emily began.**

" **Tonight," added Olivia.**

" **To save our friend Kylie," finished Brady.**

" **Can you guys go with us?" asked Emily.**

" **No way," said Douglas, "Only diesels go there now."**

" **I can show you the way but that's about it," said Rusty.**

" **That would be great," said Olivia, "Thank you Rusty."**

" **You're welcome," said Rusty.**

 **So, after the party, they set off. When they got to the Other Railway, all they saw were diesels and frieght cars.**

 **"Come on," Rusty whispered, "Let's go find your friend."**

 **They looked all around the scrapyard and finally they found Kylie. Then, they brought her to the North Western Railway and took her to the Steamworks where Victor fixed her and gave her a new coat of bright pink paint and now, Kylie, Brady, and Olivia live at Knapford Sheds with Arthur, Murdoch, Rosie and Salty.**


	2. Memories

**Memories**

 **One day, a large group of Sir Topham Hatt's engines were at the Skarloey Railway Transfer Yards talking to the narrow gauge engines after a hard day's work.**

" **Who wants to hear a story?" asked Percy.**

" **I do," said Kylie.**

 **"Me too," said Olivia.**

" **Alright then," Percy began, "Everything in this story actually happened."**

 ***flashback***

" **One day, there was a water shortage on the Island, so each engine could only take 1 washdown a day. But, I did all the dirty jobs, so I needed multiple washdowns. 'Usefulness before cleanliness,' everyone would say. The Troublesome Trucks even made up a song about me being so filthy. 'Clickety Clack, don't look back. Dirty Percy's on our track,' they would sing. Then, when I got to Callan Station, there were some sugar cars there that needed to be taken to Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory. 'Sugar, that's nice and clean,' I thought. But, little did I know that earlier that day, a leaky freight car had spilled oil on the rails leading up to the chocolate factory. My driver applied the brakes, but my wheels just skidded on the oily rails. Then there was trouble! I slid into the chocolate factory and when I crashed through the other side, I was covered in sticky gooey chocolate. When I got back to Tidmouth Sheds, the other engines said things like- "**

" **Bon Bon Percy," James interrupted.**

" **Choc ice on wheels," chipped in Henry.**

" **Disgraceful," finished Gordon.**

" **Exactly," said Percy, "Anyways, after that, Sir Topham Hatt let me have a washdown and a new coat of paint."**

 ***end of flashback***

" **I've got another story," said Toby.**

 ***flashback***

" **When Henrietta and I first arrived on the North Western Railway, we did loo old fashioned and needed new paint. James was always rude whenever he saw us. 'Yecch, what dirty objects,' he would say. Finally, I lost patience. 'James why are you red?' I asked. 'I am a splendid engine ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty,' he replied. 'Oh, that's why you once needed bootlaces. To be ready, I suppose,' I teased. James went redder than ever and snorted off. He hated to be reminded of the time a bootlace had been used to mend a hole in his coaches. At the end of the line, James left his coaches and got ready for his next train. It was a slow freight and, as everyone knows, James hates taking slow freight trains. Anyways, the trucks bumped James and he ended up crashing into 2 tar trucks and he was black from smokebox to cab. Luckily, he was more dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some cars were all to pieces.**

 ***end of flashback***

 **James gave Toby dirty looks.**

" **I'm sorry, James, but it is a true, and let's face it, quite entertaining story," Toby said.**

" **Grr," James growled angrily.**

" **Let me tell a story," said Bill, "it's a good one."**

" **Tell it," said Brady.**

" **Okay," said Bill.**

 ***flashback***

" **One day, Percy, Henry, Ben, and I were at the Docks Percy was telling Ben and I about the time he braved bad weather to help Thomas. 'Water's nothing to an engine with determination', he said. Later that day, Percy and Thomas were at the quay where there was a danger sign. Percy later told the trucks to push him past the board, but when they did, they bumped him so hard that they pushed him into the sea. And that's the story of how Percy took the Plunge."**

 ***end of flashback***

" **I've got a story," said Thomas.**

 ***flashback***

" **One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds to tell us about a new engine, that engine being Neville. Neville was at the Timber Yard with 'Arry and Bert. 'Arry and Bert were laughing, so I assumed that Neville was friends with the diesels, and I told James, who told Edward, who told Percy, who told Emily. Then, while I was at Abbey Station, Neville stopped and he was pulling Annie and Clarabel! Then, Neville went towards the broken bridge, now called Neville's Bridge, that I was supposed to warn him about. Then, he went on the ridge and almost fell off, but I saved him, Annie, and Clarabel."**

 ***end of flashback***

" **I've got a story as well," said Mavis.**

 ***flashback***

" **One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to inspect his quarry engines. When he inspected us, he discovered that Ben needed new buffers, so he sent Ben to the Steamworks to have them fitted. Bill was very jealous and his mind drifted, and he ended up knocking a pipe into his funnel and covering me with soot. The Troublesome Trucks, who sensed that Bill was cross, teased him, which made him carelessly reverse into a ditch. Ben, who had just returned, pulled Bill out, and we discovered that Bill then needed new buffers, too."**

 ***end of flashback***

" **My turn," said Edward.**

 ***Flashback***

" **One day, I went to Crocks Scrap Yard to collect scrap metal to take to the Steelworks. When I got there, I found Trevor, who was to be broken up in a week. All he needed was some paint, polish, and oil to be good as new, but his driver told him he was old fashioned. I thought it was a shame. When I got to Wellsworth Station, I told the Vicar about Trevor and a few days later he went to the Scrap Yard to buy Trevor, and now he lives at the Vicarage Orchard."**

 ***end of flashback***

" **My turn, my turn," Rusty said excitedly.**

 ***flashback***

" **I love to visit the Bluebell Railway, but my driver once feared that there were not enough engines to run the line, so I went to talk to Douglas about finding an engine on the Other Railway, where he found Oliver. Douglas said that only diesels traveled there. That suited me and the next day, I traveled to the Other Railway, slipping past diesels by fibbing that I was an inspection diesel. I found a tank engine named Stepney alone in a siding, and I asked him if he liked bluebells. Stepney replied puzzledly that he thinks bluebells are beautiful, and I promised to help him run away. Our drivers agreed and I helped him escape to Sodor. Thanks to me, Stepney ran happily on the Bluebell Railway until he was purchased by Sir Topham Hatt a few weeks ago."**

 ***end of flashback***

" **Now, it's my turn," said Peter Sam.**

 ***flashback***

" **Harold the helicopter spotted a little diesel coming around the mountain while he was returning from his daily inspection. This diesel was Rusty, who had come to help on the Skarloey Railway, and despite his friendliness, Rusty had little time to chat, and regarded Harold as being cheeky. Sir Handel and I were glad to see Rusty, but Sir Handel remained his usual grumpy self. The trucks disliked Sir Handel, and repeatedly played tricks on him, making him dislike working with them. One day, Gordon advised Sir Handel that if he were ill, he couldn't shunt trucks. Sir Handel took the hint, and when he faked an illness the next day, Rusty and I were given his trucks. I didn't mind the extra work, though. We took the trucks to the slate quarry, and the incline. I waited for my full ones at the bottom of the incline, but the loaded trucks mistook me for Sir Handel, and broke their metal chain coupling, zooming down the hill and crashing into me, breaking my funnel."**

 ***end of flashback***

" **My turn now, I've got a good one," said Henry.**

 ***flashback***

 **One morning, Gordon was resting his eyes at the station while noting to himself that being important can sometimes be very tiring, yet he must keep up on his appearance. Then I pulled up and woke Gordon rudely. Gordon was very cross, believing that an engine who had never had an accident should be respected. Percy arrived and innocently asked if jammed whistles and burst safety valves count as accidents. Gordon denied it and told Percy that those sorts of malfunctions could happen to any engine, not like my accident, in which I came off the rails. It was my day to take the Express. As I prepared to leave, Gordon reminded me "not to come off the rails today", much to my annoyance. When I left, Gordon tried to go back to sleep, but then his driver woke him telling him that they had been asked to pull a special goods train. Gordon, who was already cross, refused to take trucks, as he would rather take coaches. Gordon's fire was unable to burn right away, so Edward had to push him to the turntable to be turned around. Gordon complained the whole way and Edward rebuked him as they reached the turntable. By now, the movement had gotten Gordon's fire burning nicely and making steam. As the turntable turned, Gordon was so cross that he was willing to do anything that would stop him from taking the special regardless of the consequences. When the table got halfway round, he moved forward in an attempt to jam it like last time. However, Gordon was unable to stop and he slid down the unused rails into a ditch. Gordon shouted for someone to get him out, however his crew was angry with him for his silly actions and refused, telling him that he was stuck. In his office, Sir Topham Hatt was called and told everything that had happened. Seeing Gordon from his window, he arranged to have Edward take the special train and chose to leave Gordon where he was for now. Meanwhile, some little boys came by and started to tease Gordon with a rhyme, leaving him humiliated. Gordon stayed in the ditch for hours and no rescue team came until late at night. After extensive work preparing sleepers to keep him out of the mud, he was pulled out from the ditch by James and I. Afterwards, a filthy and disgraced Gordon crawled back to the shed, sad and all the wiser for his experience. The next day while Thomas was waiting at a junction, Gordon, who was still in disgrace pulled in with some trucks. As soon as Gordon stopped, Thomas cracked a joke about ditch water. Before Gordon could respond, Thomas left with his coaches. Annie and Clarabel were shocked at Thomas' behaviour, and scolded him for it. Thomas was pleased with his clever joke though and ran off to go to the lead mines, leaving his coaches still in shock. The mine was made a long time ago by miners who made tunnels under the ground. The roofs of the tunnels were strong enough to hold up trucks but not engines. At the points, there was a board warning engines not to enter the area. Thomas had often tried to pass the board, but had always failed. This time however, he had made a plan. When Thomas' fireman left the cab to change the points, Thomas bumped the trucks hard and knocked his driver off the footplate allowing him to pass the board. Then he moved over the unsafe rails, which collapsed and left him teetering into a chasm, and feeling very silly. Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived, having seen everything. After telling Thomas off for his naughtiness, he began to think about how to get Thomas out. A crane would be too heavy for the ground to support, so he decided to call in Gordon to pull Thomas out. Thomas felt uneasy about this, thinking that Gordon may still be cross with him. Shortly afterward with a winch attached to his buffer beam, Gordon headed to the rescue and surprisingly laughing at the situation. Arriving at the mine, Gordon promised to get Thomas out "in a couple of puffs". A long cable is fastened between them and after a lot of hard work and pulling, Gordon was able to finally get Thomas out of the chasm. Thomas apologized to Gordon for his cheekiness earlier. Gordon accepted Thomas' apology and told him that he found his joke very funny. Now both engines were in disgrace, so they agreed to form an alliance and help each other in the future. With that, the two engines were coupled together and head back to the shed.**

 ***End of flashback***

" **My turn," said Gordon.**

 ***flashback***

" **None of the engines are more important than me. Salty rolled up and teased me that pulling trucks is a silly job for an express engine. I bragged that it would not be dignified for an express engine to pull trucks. I explained what it means to Percy, but Salty interrupted, saying that it means someone is too big for his buffers, and I puffed furiously away. Later that night, the Docks was packed with trucks due to the fog covering the Island of Sodor causing confusion and delay. Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds and ordered Henry, Thomas and Percy to go to the docks and me to take the trucks somewhere where they would not be in the way, much to my shock. I was waiting impatiently for my trucks, to show Salty how an express engine pulls trucks. Salty teased me again, but this time I ignored him. The next day when I was puffing along the mainline, a signalman left the points onto an old, rickety branch line. The signalman saw me going to the branch line, knowing that the express engines cannot go there, but it was too late. The branch line was weak and rusty and even had a "go slow" sign to warn trains, but I ignored the sign and went even faster. The old rails could not hold my weight and I tumbled off the tracks and ended up in a field, bursting through a shed and stopping in front of a scarecrow. I felt very undignified wondering what Sir Topham Hatt would say. Sir Topham Hatt arrived and scolded me, for showing Salty a thing or two by showing him how silly it is to ignore "go slow signs". I was soon repaired and returned back for work, but was still sad with myself. Thomas cheered me up by saying everyone makes mistakes and James told me that Salty was sorry and I apologized for being too big for his buffers. Everyone gave a jolly toot, even me.**

 ***end of flashback***

" **Do you guys also remember the time the steamies and diesels put aside their differences to repair the Suspension Bridge and airport after a bad storm?" said Mavis.**

" **Or the time I crashed into the barber shop?" added Duck.**

" **Or when I crashed into the stationmaster's house?" said Thomas.**

 **"Or when Thomas and I raced backwards and crashed into Mavis, 'Arry, and Bert?" added Diesel.**

 **"Or when Hector first arrived on the Island?" said Rosie, "He really scared me."**

 **"What about when I first arrived and saved you and Oliver from having a nasty accident?" Emily said to Thomas.**

 **"Or when I first arrived and crashed into the back of Duck's train and we got covered in squashed fruit?" added Arthur.**

 **"What about when Oliver crashed into the snowman?" said Duck.**

 **"Or when Thomas helped me after my accident and Sir Topham Hatt gave him Annie, Clarabel, and his branch line as a reward?" added James.**

 **"Or when Bertie and I had our 'great race'?" said Thomas.**

 **"Or when we competed in the Great Railway Show with Ashima and the other international engines?" Emily said to Gordon, Henry, James, and Percy.**

 **"And how Vinnie didn't like Philip?" added Percy.**

 **"And then how Ashima and I stopped Vinnie from pushing Philip into turntable well?" added Thomas.**

 **"And remember when you first found out about Luke and went searching for the 'yellow engine'?" added Rheneas.**

" **Sounds fun," Brady yawned, "But I'm getting tired. I'm gonna go back to the Sheds."**

" **Sounds like a plan," agreed Kylie.**

" **Goodnight everyone," said Olivia.**

" **I'm gonna leave too," said Stepney.**

" **Goodnight," said Skarloey.**

 **Brady, Kylie, Olivia, and Stepney left followed by the other engines.**


	3. Back in Service

**Back in Service**

 **Glynn the "Coffee Pots" engine had been out of service for many years and stayed in a siding by Ffarquar Station on Thomas' branch line. It had been so long that weeds and grass had grown around Glynn.**

 **One day, Jacob and Sierra were driving Thomas on his branch line. It was the first time Jacob and Sierra had been on Thomas' branch line.**

 **"Hello Thomas," said Glynn as they pulled into Ffarquar Station.**

 **"Hullo, Glynn," Thomas replied.**

 **Then, the guard's whistle blew and Thomas was off.**

 **"Goodbye Glynn," whistled Thomas.**

 **"See you later Thomas," said Glynn.**

 **"Who was that?" asked Jacob after they passed Glynn.**

 **"That's Glynn," Thomas explained, "He was the original engine that ran this branch line."**

 **"Have you ever seen him run? I mean, it looks like a while since he has run, but you have been here a hundred years now," said Sierra**

 **"No, I've never seen Glynn run he's been in that siding since before I came to Sodor," Thomas replied.**

 **"Oh," said Jacob.**

 **"I know that look," Sierra said to Jacob, "You have an idea."**

 **Jacob nodded.**

 **"Oh boy," replied Sierra.**

 **Jacob then whispered his plan to Sierra.**

 **"I think that that's the one plan you've ever come up with that I'm not going to regret helping you with," Sierra said.**

 **"What's the plan?" asked Thomas.**

 **"Well since we are going to take these passengers to Knapford," Jacob began, "When we get there we are going to ask Sir Topham Hatt if we can cut away the weeds from around Glynn and take him to the Steamworks for Victor to fix him so he can run again."**

 **"That's a really good idea," Thomas agreed, "I wish I could help."**

 **"Maybe you can," said Jacob.**

 **"How?" Thomas asked.**

 **"You can get Jerome and Judy and they can lift Glynn onto a flatbed and you can take him to the Steamworks," said Sierra.**

 **"Exactly," said Jacob.**

 **Then they arrived at Knapford station on the mainline. Jacob and Sierra went into Sir Topham Hatt's office. Kira was there. Jacob told them their plan.**

 **"That's a good idea," said Kira, "What do you think great grandfather?"**

 **"I agree with Kira. It is a very good idea and we must go through with it at once," said Sir Topham Hatt.**

 **"Yes sir," said Jacob and Sierra enthusiastically.**

 **So they did. First they cut away the weeds from around Glynn. Then, they took Thomas and got Jerome and Judy who lifted Glynn onto a flatbed and they took him to the Steamworks.**

 **After a couple of days Victor and Kevin had fixed Glynn. Thomas, Sierra, Kira, Edward, and Jacob went to see him.**

 **"Glynn you look amazing," said Edward.**

 **"Thank you old friend," replied Glynn.**

 **Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived.**

 **"Edward, you shall show Glynn around the island, it has changed a lot since he was last in service," he said.**

 **"Yes, sir," said Thomas.**

 **So he did. After that Thomas and Glynn became the best of friends and Glynn now lives near Tidmouth sheds and Glynn had become friends with all the Steamies on Sodor, although if you asked him which engine was his best friend, he would say Rusty.**


	4. Dockyard Tales

**Dockyard Tales**

 **It was a stormy day on the Island of Sodor. Rosie, Salty, Porter, Bill, Ben, BoCo, Edward, Duck, Henry, James, and Gordon were working at Brendam Docks. Jacob, Sierra, Kira, Caroline, and Cassie were driving a few of the engines. At the end of the day, the Dock Manager came to see everyone. He had bad news.**

 **"Bad news everyone," he said, " the tracks on both sides of the Docks are flooded. You all will have to spend the night here and wait until the flood water recedes."**

 **"Ahh man," Jacob whined, " I want to go back to the sheds."**

 **"Me too," said Rosie.**

 **"I have an idea," said Sierra, "Lets tell stories to pass the time."**

 **"Good idea," said Kira.**

 **"I agree, me hartey," said Salty, "I've a good one. Who wants to hear it?"**

 **"We do," everyone said in unison.**

 **"No," said Cranky angrily, "I need sleep."**

 **"Sorry, Cranky," said Bill.**

 **"Ya, it's 13 to 1. Salty gets to tell his story ," said Ben.**

 **"Alright," said Salty, "I will."**

 **"I guess I won't get to sleep tonight," Cranky said crankily.**

 **"One day," Salty began,**

 ***flashback***

 **"Me old friend took me and 3 of his other friends on a quest. On this quest, we had to make it from Long Island, New York in the United States to Dallas, Texas, also in the United States. We had to take a boat with about 20 other passengers. While on the high seas, we were faced by a large storm. The waves washed over the boat taking all the other passengers with it. After that the only ones left were me, Me friend and his friends."**

 **Everyone gasped.**

 **"Hold on a second," Jacob said," who exactly was this friend of yours?"**

 **"That friend was none other than Perseus Jackson," Salty replied.**

 **"Oh my gods," Cassie said amazed, " The Percy Jackson?"**

 **"The one and only," Salty told her.**

 **"And I'm guessing his 3 friends were Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia," Cassie said.**

 **"Aye," said Salty.**

 **"What the heck are you talking about?" James asked confused.**

 **"Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's a book series, a really good book series," Jacob replied.**

 **"Jacob and Cassie's favorite book series", said Sierra.**

 **"Some would say that they're obsessed", added Kira.**

 **"We are not obsessed," said Jacob.**

 **"Ya, we are interested, there's a huge difference," said Cassie.**

 **" Oh, whatever," said Sierra, "Salty you may continue the story."**

 **"That's it me hartey," said Salty.**

 **"Oh," Sierra replied, "Anyone else got a good story?"**

 **"I do," said Gordon.**

 **"Well then, tell away," said Sierra.**

 **"It was a night just like this," Gordon began,**

 ***flashback***

 **"Duck, Henry, James, and I were staying in this very shed. Just then, an old tramp steamer lost control and started to run aground. It ran into the support beam by Henry, which knocked the shed down and pushed Cranky down into his side. We were stuck in a collapsed shed with no one to help. Then Thomas and Percy came and put Cranky upright again and Cranky lifted up the shed roof and we were all safe. The end."**

 **"That was an interesting story," said Caroline," I wish we could have been there."**

 **"I've got another story," said James,**

 ***flashback***

 **" Once, an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel, and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again! The passengers tried pushing him and pulling him but neither worked. They even tried using Thomas to push him out, but it still didn't work. In the end they just built brick walls on both ends of the tunnel so he couldn't come out until one day Gordon broke down near the tunnel, now called Henry's Tunnel, and they let him out, so he could help Edward take the Express. So he did and afterwards the two engines took Gordon home. The end."**

 **"I've also got a story," said Duck,**

 ***flashback***

 **"After Oliver fell in the turntable well, the trucks would not stop teasing him. 'Oliver's no use at all, he thinks he's very clever. Says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever. When he orders us about with the greatest folly, we just push him down the well. Pop Goes old Ollie.' They would sing. Until one day when Oliver pulled their leader, S.C. Ruffey apart. Since then, the trucks have all been afraid of him. The end."**

 **"Nice story, Duck," Jacob told him.**

 **Then the sun came up over the horizon and the Dockyard manager came to see everyone.**

 **"Everyone, the flood water on the rails had receded, so you can all go home now," he said.**

 **Everyone cheered. They could finally go home and when they did, the all feel fast asleep.**


End file.
